


Sexy Section

by NamiAiko93



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAiko93/pseuds/NamiAiko93
Summary: Era impresionante ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar con tal de cumplir con sus pequeños "caprichos"
Relationships: Akashi Seijurou/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Sexy Section

Ya ella no sabe qué esperarse de este pelirrojo porque cualquier cosa que se le cruza por la cabeza termina dejándola en una sola pieza, y ésta no era la excepción.

Hoy terminó yendo, otra vez, para su casa porque quería pasar el rato con él, ya ven que ahora se turnan el visitar sea su casa o la de ella, hace dos días estuvo en la suya y pues… ¿adivinen quién se ganó el corazón de sus suegros pese a lo serio que fue con ellos? Una anécdota divertida de contar, pero… no será hoy, la cuestión ahorita es lo siguiente.

¿Por qué cada vez que quedan solos en esa inmensa casa terminan haciendo una vaina sexual?

No, aún no han cogido, le parece raro porque tiene muchas oportunidades para ello, y le consta porque se enteró –no por querer– que su querido novio ha ido a varias farmacias buscando los preservativos más cómodos para los dos, pese a que puede manejar cualquiera, siempre piensa en el bienestar de su princesa. Pero, tampoco es el caso. El problema es el siguiente…

Es comprensible que un chico a plena luz de su respectiva adolescencia tengas deseos a compartir algunas cosas intimas con su novia, y pues… ella ve normal que quiera poseer ciertas _fotografías_ en su teléfono, más… si hablamos de su Sei-chan… que pese a su actitud, sigue siendo un adolescente, es sólo que…

¿Cómo carajo se llegará a acostumbrar al hecho de que pide las cosas sin pena alguna? Ella se muere de la completa vergüenza porque viene así todo lindo a decirle, sí porque de paso se lo pidió cuando estaban en receso, el sí podía tomarle unas cuantas fotos, si fueran normales no es problema, pero no, el señorito quiere fotos muy íntimas de ella. No va a tan siquiera preguntar con qué fines ya que sabemos lo que terminará haciendo. ¿Lo más divertido del caso? Aceptó sin alargar tanto al asunto, confía mucho en su novio entonces, tiene la seguridad de que tales fotos no iban a caer para otras manos a menos que fuera las suyas.

A fin de cuentas, Akashi es un tanto posesivo con su princesa.

Pues bien, la hizo probarse varias lencerías, no sabe de dónde carajo las sacó, pero parece que alguien también termina haciendo unas compras para su persona, y se las modeló todas, porque no era mentira que quería varias fotos, casi que una sección completa para hacerse un álbum o enmarcarla ya que él se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, oh no, menos mal que hace dos días se hizo una limpieza de sí misma, en el sentido de verse decente porque terminó hasta posando desnuda, qué locura, ¿no? Lo peor de todo es que sus mejillas no dejaban de agarrar color.

La vergüenza se la está tragando a más no dar y porque su fotógrafo particular le pedía en algunas ocasiones que fijará su atención en él.

—S-Sei… ¿por cuánto más debo hacer esto…?

—Casi terminamos, princesa; sólo quiero tener unas cuantas más de tu cuerpo de verdad es precioso —decía pidiéndole que se pusiera boca arriba.

Más vergüenza para su cuerpo, ¿cómo puede sostenerle la mirada luego de escuchar eso?

Qué por favor se apresure, sería letal el que estén en algo así de… “subido de tono” y su padre o madre le dé por entrar a la habitación una vez que pidan permiso, ahí sí no sabría cómo carajo defenderse porque terminaría muriéndose de la completa vergüenza y van a tener que hacerle reanimación para decir que sigue con vida.

Eso o no darle la cara a sus suegros hasta que se les olvidé por completo el que su querido niño ha cumplido uno de sus tantos caprichos.

~o~

_Tiempo Después_

Hoy le tocaba hacer la limpieza de su habitación, como su amado prometido tenía una salida con sus chicos, entonces, aprovechó que está sola para botar unas que otras cositas viejas, a fin de cuentas, para ninguno es de un completo gusto estar acumulando tantas cosas viejas, lo consideraban una completa basura y así iban a tener más espacio en su pequeño departamento.

Algunas ropas viejas, libros de cuanto estaban en preparatoria, muebles que ya no sirven, terminó sacando una de cartón bastante vieja, se sentó en el piso y la abrió para sacar unos cuantos álbumes de fotos, sonreía con nostalgia porque cuando las revisaba, algunas eran de su fiesta de graduación, otras de cuanto ganaban sus competencias de baloncesto, y las veces que salían de viaje, fuera con su familia o la de su prometido, incluso tiene de cuando le propuso matrimonio que invitó a toda la generación de los milagros, fue inevitable no limpiarse un par de lagrimitas porque le da tanta cosita botar todo esto, así que los guardaría en un estante que podrá desocupar cuando limpie el pequeño cuarto que tienen ambos como despacho.

Casi llegando al final se consiguió con uno que era totalmente de color rosa, eso la confundió porque según recuerda todos los escogía color crema, y como la curiosidad se come al gato más no a dicha fémina, cuando Aiko la tomó para abrir el álbum, sus mejillas agarraron un color muy pero muy rojizo y sus orbes azules estaban bastante abiertos hasta más no poder, ¿qué coño significa esto? Entonces, ¿no era mentira lo que le contó aquella vez por teléfono después de que le sacara casi más de cien fotografías?

Pero eso no era todo…

Cuando se fijó en la portada, éste decía “I” como si constará de tomos, y no era mentira, sacó como tres más de la misma descripción y cada una tenía temas diferentes, algunas eran cuando la hizo ponerse unas lencerías de animal prime que compró en unos de sus viajes de negocios, otras son de cuando la llevó a su conferencia en Rio de Janeiro que quiso experimentar en unos de esos “putimoteles”, porque lo hizo y escogió todo lo mejor como cosa NO tan rara en él y las denudas que le tomó después de hacerlo por primera vez, esa experiencia fue bastante rara, pero le causó mucha gracia; revisando el último tomo se dio cuenta que tenía una página de presentación y como cinco páginas libres, pero se fijó más en lo primero porque tenía arreglos que parecían decretar una cosa:

“Nuestra primera noche de bodas”.

Esto no puede ser cierto…

Con razón el dichoso hombre ése le anduvo preguntando ciertas cosas sobre su vestido, tipo de tela, color, forma, si usaría ligero –se lo exigió–, y qué si tenía pensando algo para cuando fueran a Roma para su luna de miel.

Suspiró en reproche y porque pueden pasar los años e Akashi Seijuurou va a seguir siendo el mismo.


End file.
